This invention generally relates to an automotive seat belt retractor and particularly to a belt tension eliminator for providing a measure of slack in the belt while a user is wearing the same.
It is most objectionable to seat belt users that the pressure arisen from the belt retraction force is constantly exerted on the upper torso. Such pressure kept on the body causes more fatigue and weariness than those necessarily resulting from long driving. This is an important one of some troubles which make vehicle seat occupants reluctant to use the belts at the risk of possible fatal suffering.